


Больше, чем просто привычки

by Kumchibapchi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Shingeki no Kyojin Chapter 132: Wings of Freedom Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumchibapchi/pseuds/Kumchibapchi
Summary: — Не ожидала, что она приехала сюда ради вашего чая, — меланхолично усмехается Энни, перебирая пальцами воротник его рубашки. — Привычки играют даже против самих королей, да?
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart
Kudos: 9





	Больше, чем просто привычки

**Author's Note:**

> snk 132, в работе присутствуют спойлеры и au, в котором живы сами-знаете-кто. по сюжету работы aruani уже состоят в романтических отношениях.  
> буду благодарна за отклики!!
> 
> аккаунт моей беты (🌼💕), которая редактирует текст:  
> https://ficbook.net/authors/1645947
> 
> работа также публикуется тут:  
> 1) https://ficbook.net/readfic/9938315  
> 2) https://fanficus.com/profile/owner/post/5f80d966b2a695001766e7b7

Энни впервые за долгое время просыпается раньше положенного, но не поднимается с кровати сразу, как учил её отец, а упирается задумчивым взглядом в отремонтированный бледный потолок, ранее покрытый такими глубокими трещинами, что каждый звук сверху воспринимался, как последний. Она никогда особо не задумывалась, откуда эти трещины взялись в таком хорошем (только с виду) месте, и не думает об этом даже спустя четыре года, переключая своё внимание на саму комнату. 

Казалось, что она не была здесь целую вечность, заточенная в холодном кристалле после провала — комната, в которой Энни спала больше месяца во время службы в Королевской Полиции, ощущается настолько чужой, что даже громкое сопение всегда болтливой соседки не помогает ей избавиться от сильного желания немедленно подняться на ноги и уйти как можно дальше отсюда. 

Леонхарт тихо вздыхает и скорее от скуки, чем из надобности, вглядывается в темноту, но тут же оставляет эту затею, боясь в очередной раз увидеть призраков прошлого. Кровь скольких людей покрывала ее руки до самых локтей ради паршивой цели, поставленной перед ней еще в детстве не только правительством, но и собственным, теперь уже покойным, отцом? Энни не может сказать наверняка. Она никогда не хотела никого убивать, будь человек хоть тысячу раз виновен. Но воспоминания по-прежнему возрождались перед ней в разных формах — самой частой из них был сон. Долгий, беззвучный и страшный кошмар, поглощающий Энни, словно оживший огонь. 

В этих снах она видела людей, убитых ею и умерших по её вине. Они кричали от страха и боли, заслуженно обвиняли ее и просто хотели жить, цеплялись за руки Энни, тянули её за собой, захлебываясь в собственной чёрной крови, вытекающей из них, словно волной. Некоторые из них, раздавленные или порезанные, беззвучно задыхались в истерике, без цели ползая в её ногах, другие — просто смотрели осуждающим взглядом, и только _один_ полностью игнорировал Энни. 

_Он_ всегда был повернут к ней спиной и смотрел куда-то далеко, за сам горизонт. 

Это продолжалось бесконечное количество раз, словно она попала в тот самый День Сурка, о котором иногда упоминают в тех конфискованных книгах, что удалось сохранить от полного сожжения по приказу лже-короля. Так ли это происходит? Как бы не старалась, Энни не могла подобрать подходящих слов, что были бы услышаны кем-то, кроме неё самой. Бесполезно. Любые сказанные ею фразы были пустышками, не способными выразить совершенно ничего. Сожаления? Извинения? Жалость? Мертвецам это ни к чему. 

Стук бегущих стрелок часов перекрываются шумным сопением уставшей Хитч, которая сегодня чёрт знает где шаталась. К собственному удивлению, Энни не чувствует никакого раздражения — лишь поворачивается на бок и закладывает сложенные вместе руки за свою голову, стараясь уснуть вновь. Она боится закрывать глаза, но никогда не признаётся в этом кому-то другому. 

Привыкшая слышать чужие голоса рядом с собой, она уже больше года пытается разобраться с этим также, как и со слабостью во всем теле после того, как простояла в подземелье без движения целых четыре года — Энни пришлось экстренно восстанавливаться и приводить себя в форму, чтобы просто выжить и бороться неизвестно за что. За разрушенный собственными руками мир? Или за людей, которых на ее родине все ненавидели? Может, этим «чем-то» был как раз Армин? Так или иначе, привычки, против собственной воли выработанные за время её заточения, до сих пор создавали некоторые проблемы, независимо от того, насколько сильно Энни уставала на службе. 

Вот и сейчас девушка не может погрузиться в сон, несмотря на то, что не чувствует себя отдохнувшей после целого дня, проведённого на дежурстве под дверью, что ведёт в тронный зал. Она лишь безрезультатно и устало поворачивает голову то в одну сторону, то в другую, и вздыхает. Не то, чтобы раньше с ней часто разговаривали — больше всего она оставалась в одиночестве и полной тишине, не нарушаемой даже звуком собственного не всегда регулярного дыхания. 

К ней спускались только по вечерам: Хитч, с самого начала разговаривающая во время ночного дежурства не то с ней, не то с собой, Армин, впервые пришедший в подземелье только спустя некоторое время. Он привык разговаривать с Энни не сразу, но все же продолжал периодически делать это, даже не зная, действительно ли она осталась жива и слышала все его вопросы и длинные монологи. Те не без причины озлобленные люди, что приходили, чтобы выплеснуть на неё весь накопившейся из-за плотоядных глупых титанов поток ненависти, со временем переключились на более важные в их мире вещи, но некоторые все же остались _неизменными_. 

По вечерам, скорее всего после отбоя, Энни слышала голоса тех, кто по какой-то причине пытался её, убийцу, понять. Она не могла не слушать их, не могла абстрагироваться от всех услышанных вопросов, на которые не знала правильного ответа, но все равно прокручивала их в голове раз за разом, пока не погружалась в очередной жуткий кошмар, пожирающий её, словно самый настоящий огонь. Огонь, в котором сгорали остатки невинных людей, убитых ею руками Женской Особи ради достижения теперь уже призрачной цели «всей её жизни», навязанной другими. Убитых её, Энни, руками. Казалось, она всегда была готова сделать все, что угодно. Или никогда? 

После того, как она высвободилась из своего надежного ледяного кристалла, каждая попытка уснуть превращается для её в самую настоящую пытку, которой, на удивление, Леонхарт не подвергали. Она слышала других людей, кричащих, что её запытают до смерти, стоит только показаться вне защитного льда, сохраняющего её от остальных военных и любых изобретенных ими за четыре года оружий и взрывчаток. Они разрушали подземелье, но не кристалл. Пытались пробить его лезвиями, растопить огнём, разбить, сбрасывая с высоты, долго и громко кричали, но не получили в награду даже жалкую трещину, коих в подземелье было более, чем достаточно. 

Однако настоящая пытка настала намного позже. Отец, к которому Энни так отчаянно стремилась, наплевав на данную ей несколько лет назад миссию, был мёртв. Изменения коснулись даже её — девушку, заточенную в непробиваемый лед. 

За те годы в трех стенах изменился даже правитель, сменивший тот старый, безответственный и трусливый мешок дерьма, на который первое время Энни возлагала свои неоправданные надежды по выполнению той миссии и возвращению домой. Она была сбита с толку несвойственным отцу поведением и его горькими слезами, но смогла дать ему то обещание. На удивление, из маленькой, хрупкой и смазливой Хистории вышла вполне себе достойная королева.

Энни лежит без движения на жёсткой кровати словно целую вечность, прежде чем порывисто, но тихо поднимается на ноги, решив не тратить время зря. Сквозь темноту она находит свою новую рабочую форму, впервые выданную ей более года назад, после всех войн, перед переворотом общества. Хитч всегда спит невероятно крепко и беспокойно, но сегодня от неё звучит только шумное сопение, разрушающее тишину и создающее ощущение чужого присутствия рядом. 

Как давно это начало иметь для нее какое-то значение? _Чертовы привычки_. 

Леонхард переодевается настолько бесшумно, насколько может — из них двоих только Хитч удалось стать хорошим представителем Королевской Полиции. Вероятно, она устает даже сильнее, чем Энни, вынужденная защищать беременную королеву от возможных предателей. Энни старалась погрузиться в работу с головой, чтобы определить себе направление — девушка не может понять, кто она, чего хочет и в чем по-настоящему нуждается. Подобные чувства для Энни в новинку ровно также, как и любые другие, которые она сдерживала с самого детства. направление. Именно поэтому Леонхарт она выходит из комнаты в следующую секунду, не позволяя себе никаких слабостей и прикрывая глаза от яркого света, включенного для дежурных полицейских. 

_Предатели_ … 

Почему её, Женскую Особь, больше не относят в эту категорию и позволяют не только продолжать свою службу, но и принимать некоторое участие в нормализации развалившегося под гнетом титанов общества? Вместо того, чтобы запереть её в тюрьме, как травмированного Эрена, к ней иногда прислушивались, спрашивали какие-то советы и отправлялись с ней на важные дипломатические задания и переговоры с другими землями. Казалось, её сила Титана была здесь не при чем. Все они давно перестали быть марионетками в чужих руках и начали свою собственную игру. Каким будет ее _итог_? 

Сколько времени у неё осталось? Заморозился ли лимит также, как её сердце? Раньше у Энни не было времени на мысли о приближающейся к ней с каждым годом смерти, ведь для неё в приоритете стояло возвращение домой к отцу, который клялся всегда быть на её стороне. Он был убит быстрее, чем она успела направиться в сторону дома, за три высокие стены, а теперь Энни не видела перед собой никакой цели — пробраться внутрь стен, найти титана, похитить и вернуться… Она **не могла** вернуться в дом, которого больше не существует. Её родной _дом_. 

Энни без цели пересекает один блок за другим, уходя от жилых комнат все дальше. Форма с меховой подкладкой, которая должна была защищать её от холода, едва ли справляется со своей задачей, словно насмехаясь над девушкой, пробывшей в ледяном кристалле долгие четыре года. Внешне Леонхарт остаётся такой же невозмутимой, как прежде, пока игнорирует настороженные взгляды своих «товарищей» по работе, провожающих её в спину по длинным освещённым лампами и факелами коридорам. Некоторые из них отвлекаются лишь на мгновение и возвращаются к чтению архивных записей, другие неуклюже вздрагивают и роняют документы на пол, под свои ноги. 

Энни не пытается заметить среди не спящих людей знакомые лица. Опустившись за стол около одного неустойчивого стеллажа с нераскрытыми ранее делами, она принимается за чтение того, что забрала сегодня у новенькой застенчивой девочки, боящейся заниматься подобными преступлениями. За время войн за осмысленных титанов остальной мир не был заморожен — он набрал в себя все самое худшее, что только могло существовать на полностью освобожденном от плотоядных титанов материке. Казалось, в отличие от только вчерашнего зеленого кадета со светящимися восторгом и восхищением глазами, ранее Энни уже занималась подобными делами. 

Не успевает она ознакомиться с только недавно напечатанными документами до конца и попросить сегодняшнего дежурившего найти ей соответствующие архивные записи, как в комнату заходит их начальник, незаинтересованным взглядом оглядывая присутствующих. Энни поднимается лишь на секунду, чтобы, как многие другие, отдать старшему честь, говоря о вере в силу и власть своего королевства, которое едва ли является её. Энни пришла сюда в качестве шпиона. Что изменилось теперь? Она плохо знает этого хмурого и не пьющего человека, заменившего старого полицейского, нередко спящего на своём посту и отдающего свою работу другим. Сколько раз Хитч жаловалась? 

Энни чувствует, как он сканирует её недоброжелательным взглядом сверху вниз, пока остальные полицейские стараются работать, не взирая на сменившуюся в комнате атмосферу, лишь бы он не решил, что Королевская Полиция до сих пор полна бездельниками, катающимися, как сыр в масле. В следующую секунду она поднимается из-за стола и отвечает мужчине холодным незаинтересованным взглядом, ожидая, когда он наконец выскажет ей своё недовольство — казалось, время начальства, злоупотребляющего своими служебными полномочиями, давно прошло. Или для девушки, являющейся Женской Особью Титана, все осталось по-прежнему? 

Когда кажется, что совсем скоро мужчина наконец соберется с мыслями и нарушит тишину, звучит очередной скрип двери, оповещающий о приходе ещё одного человека — Энни, в отличие от своих коллег, не отвлекается на чужие шаги, не прерывая установившегося зрительного контакта. 

— Что Вы делаете, сэр Фредерик? — спустя мгновение звучит чужой мелодичный, но строгий голос, привлекающий к себе внимание всех собравшихся. — Я **просила** позвать ко мне всего одного незанятого человека. Энни, у тебя ведь завтра выходной? 

Они быстро переводят на Хисторию растерянные взгляды — Леонхарт по привычке смотрит в её глаза, а начальник обеспокоенно оглядывает большой, давно округлившийся, живот королевы, из-за огромного количества плотной тёплой одежды ставший визуально ещё огромнее. Хистория всегда была маленькой и хрупкой девушкой, а очередная беременность сделала её ещё меньше. 

Вероятно, мужчине, редко сталкивающимся с беременными так близко, было страшно смотреть на неё, но он, подчиняясь правительству, не мог ничего с этим поделать. Фредерик выглядел статно и строго, но постоянно сглатывал накопившуюся не то от страха, не то от волнения, слюну. 

— Теперь у Леонхарт нет выходного, Ваше Величество, — доброжелательно, но уверено отвечает он, жестом руки приказывая Энни не встревать в разговор и по привычке поправляя свои пышные рыжие усы, больше похожие на искусственные. — Можете взять её, Ваше Сиятельство, если Вам так угодно. Последнее время она делает успе… 

— Благодарю Вас, сэр Фредерик, — ставит точку в разговоре Хистория. — Энни, пойдём со мной.

Леонхарт поднимает со стола папку с документами и уверенным шагом направляется к ней. Она по-прежнему поддерживает беременную королеву под руку, как весь день до этого, когда они оказываются за тяжёлой деревянной дверью. Хистория выглядит слегка уставшей и отпускает засыпающего прямо стоя Марло со службы, заменяя его стоящей рядом с собой Энни. Хистория использует молчаливую девушку в качестве опоры, но не жалуется на боли в пояснице и ногах, пока она пытается быстро понять, как именно можно помочь девушке с таким большим животом. Казалось, что он вот-вот лопнет. 

Почему-то Энни, также, как многие другие, опасалась прикасаться к ней. Но так случилось, что именно она находилась рядом с молодой королевой большую часть времени, приняв на себя обязанности по её защите от людей, которые в любой момент могли показать себя и навредить ей. Энни была опытным воином и стратегом, обладающим неподвластной силой Титана. Казалось, являясь полицейским, она подходила на роль телохранителя королевской семьи лучше всех — кому взбредет в голову подозревать хмурую невысокую девушку, стоящую с ружьем наперевес? Хистория была беременна во второй раз, ведь серьёзно относилась к своей роли, но даже это не стало для неё аргументом для временного отдыха от всех серьёзных военных дел. 

— Может, Вам следует отправиться домой? — нарушает тишину Энни. — На улице довольно прохладно. 

— Я не усну, если не скажу **ему** то, что узнала, — отвечает Хистория, медленно переставляя ноги. — Мы не надолго. 

Энни игнорирует вопросительные взгляды своих товарищей и подстраивается под чужую скорость. Оказавшись на улице, она не чувствует сонливости — холодный вечер бьёт в лицо, играет с пшеничными волосами и попадает под куртку, пока снег крупными комьями падает с неба и хрустит под тяжёлой подошвой. Отряд следует прямо за ними, внимательно осматривая местность, освещаемую несколькими высокими уличными фонарями на тонких ножках. На город давно опустилась ночь, но никто из них не выглядит сонным — полицейские заученным шагом направляются за пределы Военной Полиции, осторожно поддерживая невысокую королеву под руки. Её взгляд пробирает до костей не хуже сильного зимнего ветра, казалось, способного превратить пылающий огонь в настоящий лёд. Настолько холодной зимы три стены ещё никогда не видели. 

Хистория аккуратно поднимается в небольшую повозку, запряжённую несколькими конями, пока солдаты рассредоточиваются неподалёку, поднимаясь на своих коней, предусмотрительно оставленных здесь. Энни вместе со своим товарищем, которого даже никогда не видела, следует за королевой, чтобы в случае опасности обратиться в титана и защитить её. Пока Хистория снимает меховую перчатку с одной руки и прикасается к своему животу, пытаясь что-то для себя понять, они быстро переглядываются: парень окидывает Леонхарт заинтересованным взглядом, а она отвечает ему холодным и хмурым, показывающим, что он — единственный человек, настроенный на беседу. Хистория прикрывает глаза, пока повозка тихо едет по ночным улицам. 

Каждый из присутствующих знает, что она ненавидит ездить в повозках, предпочитая им лошадей. Но потребность королевства в наследниках делает своё дело, пока Хистория играет данную ей роль. Она выглядит почти также спокойно, как падающий на землю снег — настолько быстро меняется её настроение 

Когда они поднимаются в штаб Легиона Разведки, сейчас находящегося не так далеко от того места, где остановилась недавно приехавшая ради переговоров с соседними землями Хистория, она быстро отдаёт приказы своему отряду, отпуская уставших дежурных приводить себя в порядок и по необходимости перекусить в столовой на небольшую сумму из их прошлой премии. Но ни один из них не имеет права возражать королеве, даже если не чувствует здесь необходимой безопасности для такой важной личности, как их правительница. Она обменивается несколькими тихими словами с подошедшим к ней Капралом Леви и направляется в надёжные, но тёмные и холодные тюрьмы, находящиеся в подвалах недавно построенного высокого здания. 

Оставшись в одиночестве в большом гостевом зале с потрескивающим в камине бревном, Энни тихо вздыхает и опускается на диван, на несколько мгновений откидывая голову на жесткую невысокую спинку. Только тогда она понимает, что не только нуждается в отдыхе, от которого решила отказаться два часа назад, но и успела замерзнуть на улице едва ли не сильнее, чем в своей комнате, прогреваемой в несколько раз лучше, чем раньше, во время другого правления. В этом временном штабе Легиона Разведки было холоднее, чем в здании Королевской Полиции, но после прогулки по зимним заснеженным улицам ночного города ей становится трудно заметить какую-то разницу. До этой зимы казалось, что девушка стала невосприимчива к холоду. 

Кажется, она не может заставить себя открыть глаза целую вечность, на удивление чувствуя себя довольно уютно — пытаясь уснуть в своей комнате, Леонхарт не только не могла закрыть глаза хотя бы на несколько мгновений, но и найти удобное положение для своего тела. Ей постоянно приходилось тратить невероятно много усилий на то, чтобы отогнать от себя страх в очередной раз погрузиться в заученный наизусть кошмарный сон и пролежать без движения хотя бы минуту. 

Энни открывает глаза в следующую секунду, будто просыпаясь от глубокого сна, в который и не погружалась, и рывком вскидывает руку с острым кольцом вверх — она чувствует, как чужое тёплое дыхание касается её лица за мгновение до того, как кто-то быстро целует её в уголок губ. Как и ожидалась, он успевает мягко перехватить холодную руку Энни, чтобы не пораниться о лезвие на кольце, которое за столько лет стало для каждого из них неотъемлемой частью жизни. Армин нежно сжимает её ладонь в своей, чтобы немного согреть, ведь не понаслышке знает, что по вечерам в последнее время всегда было довольно прохладно. Энни не выглядит удивленной — сперва её взгляд кажется таким же строгим и холодным, как и многие недели до этого, а затем начинает медленно оттаивать, словно сахар на огне. Он мог бы _обжечься_. 

— Я думал, у тебя наступил выходной, — нарушает тишину Армин, не прерывая зрительного контакта. 

— Я думала, нам необязательно причинять себе боль, чтобы обращаться в титанов. * 

Энни касается его лица холодными пальцами и несколько мгновений просто греет замершие руки, прежде чем несильно, скорее для направления, потянуть его за воротник рубашки на себя. Она углубляет поцелуй и чувствует, как спустя несколько мгновений он превращается из нежного в требовательный — не успевает Энни подстроиться под новый темп, как Армин внезапно отстраняется и опускает её руки со своего по-прежнему теплого лица. Леонхарт несколько секунд внимательно наблюдает за тем, как он молча обходит диван на противоположную сторону и с хлопком опускает широкую папку с отчетами на стол, стоящий рядом, а затем возвращается к ней.

Она поднимает голову со спинки дивана как раз тогда, когда Армин опускается рядом с ней и преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние, снова застывая в нескольких миллиметрах от чужого лица. Энни видит по его взгляду, что он собирается сказать что-то важное, но практически не чувствует уверенности в том, что сейчас до неё дойдёт смысл сказанных хоть несколько раз слов. Она поднимает взгляд с чужих губ и внимательно смотрит в его голубые, как и ее собственные, глаза — они по-прежнему кажутся девушке теплыми, как летнее море, даже несмотря на въевшуюся в них серьезность, слишком часто смешанную с нежностью. Могли ли быть и ее глаза **такими же**? 

— Она пьёт чай с Командором Ханджи, — предупреждает Армин. — В тюрьме. Вместе с Эреном. 

— Не ожидала, что она приехала сюда ради вашего чая, — меланхолично усмехается Энни, лениво перебирая пальцами воротник его рубашки. — Привычки играют даже против самих королей, да? 

Армин лишь тихо усмехается на ее слова, прекрасно зная, что Энни не может не понимать истинной причины присутствия Хистории именно здесь, а не где-либо ещё. Не важно, как редко они могут видеться из-за собственной работы — двое стратегов, читающих людей, как открытые книги, всегда поймут друг друга. Они несколько мгновений переглядываются прямым взглядом и не прерывают зрительного контакта, словно воспринимая это в качестве соревнования, прежде чем одновременно преодолевают разделяющее их небольшое расстояние и возобновляют прерванный поцелуй. 

Энни вновь берет его лицо в холодные руки, пока Армин углубляет поцелуй и для мнимой опоры опускает одну ладонь на ее талию. Он по-прежнему остаётся от неё на некотором расстоянии. Спустя несколько мгновений, когда Энни кладёт руки на его плечи и немного сонно тянет на себя, Армин последний раз касается губами чужого холодного лица, хаотично осыпая его нежными поцелуями, и также быстро отстраняется. Он накидывает на Энни тёплое одеяло, аккуратно отцепляет от светлых волос заколку и лёгким движением устраивает её голову на своём плече. 

— У меня такое ощущение, будто ты сейчас уснёшь, — тихо со смехом поясняет Армин, пока она растерянно моргает, отгоняя сонливость, но остаётся на месте. — Почему ты не носишь перчатки? 

— Я не успею спустить курок, если потребуется, — отвечает она, одной рукой обнимая его. 

Армин молча берёт Энни за руку, переплетая её пальцы со своими. Она ловит себя на мысли, что действительно начала чувствовать незаметно подступившую сонливость, но даже не пытается увидеть в этом для себя что-то хорошее, прекрасно зная, что уже несколько ночей подряд не может нормально спать, несмотря на **эту** усталость. Энни двигается ближе и накидывает на него другую сторону одеяла, невольно вспоминая дни, когда они находились за стенами с ограниченными ресурсами для выживания и не могли позволить себе даже развести костёр, ведь на свет от огня с еще неизученной территории мог выйти кто угодно: дикое животное, человек, титан… 

Энни по-старому заправляет мешающую светлую прядь за своё ухо и располагает голову на чужом плече удобнее, решая, что может некоторое время посидеть и погреться здесь, пока королева не решит отправиться домой той же заснеженной тёмной дорогой, какой они прибыли сюда неизвестно сколько времени назад. Армин нежно обнимает её, чтобы без проблем подтянуть сползшее одеяло, но по-прежнему кажется слишком тёплым для насколько суровой зимы в трех стенах и жилищных условий временного штаба Легиона Разведки. 

Неожиданно даже для самой себя через несколько минут сплошной тишины, нарушаемой только звуком чужого спокойного дыхания, Энни начинает чувствовать, как медленно погружается в сон, что пока не предвещает для неё ничего плохого. Со временем спокойствие действительно накрывает её волной вместе с головой — девушке кажется, что она находится в безопасности, в которой уверена на все сто процентов, как в собственном ледяном непробиваемом кристалле. Его невозможно разрушить ничем из того, что было создано человеческими руками. Он был ее защитой. Но, как позже выяснилось… не единственной? 

Постепенно засыпая, Энни не двигается даже тогда, когда Армин забирает со стола свою папку с отчетами и скорее по привычке начинает что-то тихо рассказывать, не надеясь получить ответ. Чувствуя, как он держит её за руку, и неразборчиво, в силу усталости, комментируя прочитанное, она не замечает, что перестаёт опасаться держать глаза закрытыми больше минуты. Несколько мгновений Армин пристально наблюдает за Энни, убеждая себя, что все более, чем просто в порядке — видя её с закрытыми глазами, он не может не вспоминать то время, когда они были закрыты на слишком долгий срок. Ему понадобится ещё какое-то время, чтобы _привыкнуть_. 

Позволяя векам опуститься, Энни уже не видит страшные картины совершающих ею убийств, а вместо громкой мольбы о пощаде и предсмертных хрипов умирающих невинных людей слышит только тихий мужской голос — иногда настолько серьёзный, что она не узнает в нем Армина, а через пару мгновений, которые, скорее всего, только для неё одной являются мгновениями, его тон меняется на растерянный и вопросительный. Сквозь сон она слышит, как разведчик быстро, но тихо перелистывает страницы, собираясь сравнить отчёты новичков об одном и том же деле. 

Только тогда она понимает, что приобретённые ею привычки в самом деле играют против них. Создаётся впечатление, словно голос Армина являет перед ней защитную высокую стену, оставляя все её переживания и страхи с противоположной стороны — привыкшая слушать, Энни чувствует не только практически забытое спокойствие, но и недостающий уют, пока он что-то рассказывает о прочитанных им отчётах и сгоревшей дотла несгораемой защитной экипировке. 

Спустя некоторое время, когда Энни погружается в спокойный сон ещё сильнее, звучит скрип открывающейся тяжёлой широкой двери, и на пороге появляется слегка недовольный, но как всегда серьезный Джим. Он также тихо прикрывает за собой дверь и уверенно пересекает комнату, направляясь в сторону прибитых к стене длинных полок, которые некоторые солдаты (Саша и Конни, черт бы их побрал) используют в качестве стола. Джим забирает оттуда заточенную деревянную стрелу, молча проверяет её наконечник, убеждаясь, что это именно та стрела, за которой его сюда послали. 

— Поправь воротник, там Райнер идёт, — тихо говорит он. — Она взяла дело серийного убийцы? 

— Насколько я понял по регистрационной строке, оно чужое, — отвечает Армин, растерянно думая о том, как может высвободить свою кисть, не потревожив спящую на его плече Энни. — Надеюсь, чт…

Райнер заходит в комнату следующим и окидывает присутствующих внимательным взглядом. Только вернувшись с миссии, он столкнулся с Конни, который сказал ему о возвращении Энни. По словам торопившегося на охоту солдата, она приехала в Легион Разведки вместе с королевой и уснула в гостевой комнате так крепко, что не отреагировала на тяжёлый стул, который не то Саша, те то сам Конни, перевернули на пол прямо за ней. Райнер, несколько недель не видевший подругу детства из-за разных мест службы, не стал дожидаться того момента, когда они прекратят спорить на тему того, кто же из них был в этом виноват — сдержанно поблагодарив товарищей за информацию, он прихватил с собой тёплое одеяло и отправился к Энни, по пути встретив Джима. 

Джим молча выходит за дверь, крутя в пальцах деревянную стрелу и пропуская в комнату ещё одного полицейского, который сразу же встаёт вдоль стены, недовольно буравя взглядом широкую спину Райнера. Тот быстро пересекает комнату в нужную сторону и останавливается напротив дивана — поняв по его взгляду дальнейшие действия, Армин отрицательно качает головой, чтобы случайно не потревожить сон Энни, но Браун с успехом игнорирует его присутствие, собираясь поднять девушку на руки. Полицейский молча наблюдает за их противостоянием, гадая о том, у кого из них терпение кончится быстрее. По взглядам кажется, что они готовы по крайней мере накричать друг на друга, если не подраться, лишь бы добиться своего, но предусмотрительно молчат — чудом спящая Энни находится **слишком** близко к ним. 

Армин не может подняться, потому что голова Энни находится на его плече, а Райнер не может подхватить её на руки потому, что стратег при каждой попытке сильно пинает его в колено, прекрасно зная о быстрой регенерации титанов. Не позволяя другому остаться «победителем», каждый считает свои действия правильными — Армин не верит, что Энни не проснется, если почувствует, как другой человек поднимает её на руки, а Райнер просто хочет о ней позаботиться. Скорее всего, они оба окажутся на лопатках, стоит ей только открыть глаза. 

— Эй, чт… — тихо, но растерянно бормочет она, — свист… 

Кажется, солдаты сражаются взглядами целую вечность, прежде чем до них доносится неразборчивый сонный голос Энни — она поворачивает голову в другую сторону и чуть не падает с чужого плеча, но они успевают вовремя её подстраховать, одновременно подставив руки под её голову. Убедившись, что девушка по-прежнему крепко спит, они молча испуганно переглядываются, пока она поворачивает голову обратно и глубоко вздыхает. Армин не сразу понимает, что даже задерживает дыхание также, как и Райнер, которому, казалось, ещё не доводилось видеть Энни **такой**. Её напарник лишь усмехается, наблюдая за тем, как быстро разведчики оказываются в одной лодке, стоит Леонхарт только шелохнуться. 

— Энни с детства говорит во сне, — шепотом поясняет Райнер, отталкивая подошедшего ближе полицейского в сторону, подальше от своей подруги. — Не ищи смысл в том, что она говорит. Она — не Бертольд *, — скорее для себя говорит Браун и бесшумно вздыхает, быстро утаскивая за плечо хиленького, даже по сравнению с кадетом-Армином из прошлого, паренька. — Это просто привычка. 

Когда тяжелая широкая дверь закрывается под протестующие чертыхания полицейского, Армин переводит взгляд на спящую Энни — издалека слышится голос приближающейся Хистории, когда он убеждается, что от некоторых привычек не просто не нужно избавляться, но и в принципе **невозможно**. Длинные монологи без шанса получить на них ответ и желание слышать чужой голос, приносящий успокоение и давно потерянное чувство безопасности, незаметно стали для них чем-то большим, чем просто «привычкой», приобретённой во время неравной борьбы за все практически полностью истребленное человечество. В этом выживании «союзники» и «враги» на деле никогда не имели значения, о чем им удалось понять не позже — не раньше, чем это было действительно необходимо — они сбросили столько масок, что с трудом нашли свои собственные, истинные.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Если Армин поранится об кольцо, он не обратится в титана, пока сам этого не захочет, т.е они могут заранее порезать себя и обратиться, когда им будет необходимо.  
> 2) Сравнивая Энни и Бертольда, Райнер имеет ввиду случаи, когда кадеты предсказывали погоду в зависимости от того, каким было положение тела Берта, пока он спал.  
> Ханджи жива, Армин её помощник, Энни служит у Хистории.
> 
> Я буду рада, если Вы поделитесь со мной своими впечатлениями.


End file.
